Insatiable
Insatiable is the 16th episode of Beauty and the Beast. Summary CAT AND VINCENT GET A FRESH START — After taking their relationship to a new level, Cat (Kristin Kreuk) and Vincent (Jay Ryan) are forced to deal with reality when someone appears to be the framing the vigilante. Evan (Max Brown) finds proof that Cat knows more than she is letting on about the beast. Muirfield and the police are closing in on Vincent and this time there is no escape, so J.T. (Austin Basis) and Cat come up with an extreme solution. Meanwhile, Tess (Nina Lisandrello) following a tip, finds something that will forever change her relationship with Cat. Episode Recap The episode begins with Cat waking up at the warehouse. She is happy that they could do “it” without any fear. Vincent is too is glad that he could make love to the woman he is in love with. Cat’s phone rings and she sees that she received one missed call and 2 messages an hour ago. Next, Cat arrives at the crime scene and learns that it is the vigilante murder again. This time the vigilante has killed a carriage driver. Cat points out that the vigilante normally kills people who assault innocent victims. Moreover the present murder has taken place in the open which is not his MO. Joe thinks that Cat is trying to defend the vigilante. He thinks that the vigilante must be killed. Gabe Lowan arrives and reminds Joe that he needs to investigate this case like a police officer and not like a wounded brother. He then tells the team that the Feds have agreed to give them full funding to catch the vigilante. Gabe takes Cat aside and discusses the case with her. She tells Gabe that looking at the amount of blood and the location of the crime scene; she thinks that this is not the vigilante. Gabe detects a tone of admiration in Cat’s voice. Cat quickly defends herself and leaves. At the lab, Evan tells Cat that he did not find any cross species DNA on the body. He says that he will run some more tests to confirm. Cat leaves, but she ends up leaving her scarf behind in the lab. It looks like something is running through Evan’s mind. Next, Cat and Vincent are trying to find some clues; they are in a stable. Cat tells Vincent that the latest victim had claw marks across his face. Vincent figures out that someone is trying to set him up. Cat tells him that they need to find out as to who is trying to set Vincent up and also find some way to clear him. She tells him that Joe not only wants to arrest him, but he also wants to kill him. Cat tells Vincent that Evan did not find any DNA on the carriage driver, so they need to find something else. They look around the stable and Vincent finds something metallic under the horse’s hoof. Alongside, Evan meets with the guy from Muirfield and he tells Evan that he has an assignment for him. He wants Evan to do everything it takes to prevent the task force from capturing the beast. If that happens, the vigilante would be brought to public justice and Muirfield will be exposed. Evan agrees. Next, JT examines the evidence Cat and Vincent found at the stable. He tells them that it is a spike from the medieval weapon called the ‘Morning Star’. This weapon came to being in the beginning of the 14th century. JT then tells them about an insignia on the spike. He gives them the name of an antiquity dealer who knows everything about the medieval weapons. At the precinct, the task force (minus Cat) is getting ready to leave to do some sweeps on the case and Joe arrives. He pulls Tess aside and tells her to follow some cold leads on the vigilante. Tess is angry because she thinks that Joe is sidelining her. Joe tells her that he is her boss and she needs to follow orders. JT and Vincent are at the antique dealer’s shop and they ask him about the insignia. The dealer is reluctant to give them the names of the dealers in NY. Vincent threatens him and he agrees to give them a list. Cat goes to the lab and, hands over the spike to Evan. Evan, tells her that he tested her scarf and found the cross-species DNA on it. She tells him that they have been to numerous crime scenes involving the vigilante and so it is possible that there is trace evidence on her scarf. He tells her that if he learns that she is harboring the criminal, he will do whatever it takes to get him. Cat is furious and she leaves. Next, Cat goes to the warehouse and tells JT and Vincent about Evan’s suspicions. Cat tells them that the task force is closing in on them and that they will soon find the warehouse. Vincent has an idea. He tells Cat that the only way they could throw them off the trail is by faking his death. Later, JT arrives with a dead body which is a month old, but he approximately Vincent’s height and weight. Vincent says that they can leave the dead body inside the warehouse and set the place on fire. Everything will be crisp by the time the task force gets there. Moreover, they will also find Vincent’s DNA and mostly likely conclude that the vigilante is dead. On the other hand, Tess is following the cold trail that Joe asked her to. She conducts few interviews. At the precinct, Tess tells Joe that based on the interviews; she does not think that the vigilante is a cold blooded murderer. She also tells him that the people said that the vigilante has animalistic qualities. Joe is pissed. Tess wants to know why she is being kept out of the loop. Joe tells her that he already lost his brother and hence he is trying to keep her safe. He says that he cannot afford to lose her. Next, Cat calls Gabe and tells him that she has got a lead on a location that could lead them to the killer. She messages him the address. Gabe is happy about the lead, but Evan looks skeptical. Tess is still conducting her interviews and she follows a lead and enters a tunnel. Cat and Vincent are preparing to set fire to that place. JT meets Evan and tells him that he is giving up on his cross species research. He offers his research to Evan. Evan tells him that he too has quit. He continues to tell him that the cops are closing in on the vigilante, but before that Muirfield would get to the vigilante and get rid of him. JT is shocked to learn that Evan is in touch with Muirfield. Evan tells him that he gave Muirfield the location that Cat messaged and he is sure that they will get there first. JT wishes him luck and leaves. Next, Vincent and Cat are about to leave when Muirfield arrives. They run. The Muirfield operatives break into the warehouse. Vincent and Cat run down the basement. The operatives open gunfire and end up firing on the barrels that contain the flammable liquid and the whole place blows up. The task force that has arrived is shocked at the turn of events. JT watches what happened from a distance. Vincent and Cat run into the underground tunnel. They are glad that everything turned out right. Cat is glad that they can have a fresh start. She tells him that she needs to go to the warehouse or else everyone would be suspicious. She tells Vincent that she will meet him at the safe house. Next, Cat meets Joe and Joe commends her for the good job. He is a bit relieved that they finally got him. He says he wants to stay back and check that they have all the evidence. Cat leaves. Gabe calls Joe to confirm if the vigilante is really dead and Joe tells him that he is. Gabe then turns to his men and loses his cool on them. He yells at them for not getting the vigilante to him. He is upset that the task force got there first. He tells them to get out of his house. The camera then focuses on the wall of Gabe’s house; we see the ‘Morning Star’ and one of the spikes is missing. Gabe is the one who is trying to set Vincent up. Next, Tess is walking down the tunnel. She sees Vincent, and Vincent tries to run. Tess threatens to shoot. Vincent turns into the beast and warns Tess to leave. Tess shoots Vincent. Cat hears the shot and comes running. She runs to Vincent and tells him that he is going to be fine. Tess is shocked. The episode ends..http://www.tvrage.com/Beauty_and_the_Beast_2012/episodes/1065281892/recap Quotes Cast Starring *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian J. White as Joe Bishop Guest Starring *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler *Sendhil Ramamurthy as Gabriel Lowan *William deVry as Dr. Sorenson *Ryan S Williams as Eddie Newell Co-Starring Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x16 Promo "Insatiable" (HD)-0|Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x16 Extended Promo "Insatiable" (HD)-0|Extended Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x16 Producer's Preview "Insatiable" (HD)-0|Producer's Preview Beauty and the Beast 1x16 Sneak Peek "Insatiable"-1|Sneak Peek Beauty and the Beast 1x16 Sneak Peek 2 "Insatiable" (HD)-1|Sneak Peek 2 Pictures Insatiable_1.jpg Insatiable_2.jpg 000203.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-1.16-insatiable-1.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-1.16-insatiable-7.jpg 577454_358327930937850_1778172446_n.jpg Behind the scenes References Trivia *Insatiable was watched by 1.72 million viewers, an increase from last episode. Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes